


Like mother, like son

by notasammich



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations 2017 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, F/M, Insecure Dean, Ketch allows himself to be fucked, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, bottom Ketch, but is really in control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notasammich/pseuds/notasammich
Summary: This was written for SPN Hiatus Creations on Tumblr. This was written for Week 13: Hunters or men of letters and originally posted on August 20, 2017.Works in this series are completely unrelated. You don't need to read earlier stories to read this one.Mary isn’t the only Winchester that Ketch slept with.





	Like mother, like son

**Author's Note:**

> This is porn without plot. It also includes bottom!Dean and insecure!Dean.

Mary isn’t the only Winchester that Ketch sleeps with. Dean is pretty easily lured with a cocky smile and some fancy gadgets.

Ketch lets Dean take control the first time.

They’re in a motel room because Dean doesn’t do this sort of thing in the bunker. There’s no foreplay. Dean takes his time stretching Ketch but it can hardly be deemed erotic. Dean appears more concerned about getting to their destination as efficiently as possible rather than enjoying the journey.

The actual fucking is similar. Dean enters Ketch from behind. Ketch suspects that this is because Dean would find looking him in the face too intimate. Dean’s thrusts are deep and steady but lacking in the passion. Dean’s hand wraps around Ketch’s dick pumping in similar, regular strokes.

The hotel room is largely quiet as both men move steadily toward orgasm. Ketch occasionally makes quiet noises of pleasure but Dean is nearly silent. Dean doesn’t want Ketch to know just how much he’s enjoying this. Even Dean’s eventual orgasm is muted.

After both men have cum, Dean disappears into the bathroom which Ketch takes as his cue to leave.

It’s different the next time. Topping the first time seems to have satisfied Dean’s need to appear manly so he doesn’t resist the second time when Ketch takes control. Ketch invites Dean to one of the apartments that he owns around the country with the pretense of discussing a case but they both know what’s really going to happen.

“Strip,” Ketch says. Dean hesitates a moment but Ketch just looks at him unflinchingly sure that Dean is going to comply. Dean eventually does, stripping quicker than Ketch would like but they’ll work on that later.

Dean follows Ketch into the bedroom.

“Get on the bed and grab onto the spaces in the headboard,” Ketch says. The headboard has gaps in the wood, a seemingly benign design that is perfect for hands to grip. “Keep ahold. If you let go I’ll stop. Think you can do that?” Dean had been looking wary but when Ketch made it a challenge he set his face into a look of determination.

“Of course I can,” Dean says. “Try to stop me.”

He takes his place on the bed. Ketch watches him, taking in the long expanses of Dean’s muscled body. Dean fidgets under the unyielding gaze. Ketch decides to take mercy on Dean and joins him on the bed, there will be plenty more squirming before they’re done.

Ketch takes his time stretching Dean similar to what Dean did to him but Ketch takes the time to tease. Ketch’s fingers work in and out of Dean’s hole slowly at first to get Dean used to the sensation then he speeds up, repeatedly striking Dean’s prostate until Dean is on the edge of orgasm before slowing again to let the pleasure diminish. Ketch repeats the cycle until Dean is nearing desperation. 

“Just fuck me,” Dean says wreathing on the end of Ketch’s fingers. “Ugh. Please, Jesus.”

“You can just call me Ketch,” Ketch says with a chuckle but he heeds Dean’s plea.

Ketch unzips his pants and thrusts his dick deep into Dean’s hole. Just because they’ve gotten to the main event doesn’t mean that he’s given up his teasing. He once again brings Dean to the edge of orgasm before switching to slower, more measured thrusts. Ketch takes advantage of the slower tempo to explore Dean’s body. Hands, lips, and teeth trail along Dean’s flesh, occasionally leaving colorful marks in their path. Dean’s skin looks good covered in bruises.

Dean is brought to the brink of orgasm half a dozen times. His voice has gone hoarse from moaning and shouting. His dick feels hard enough to cut diamonds. Even when Ketch has been slowing his thrusts Dean’s cock has remained rock hard. Dean is going to cum soon even if Ketch slows to down again. Ketch decides it’s time to stop teasing. It only takes two more deep thrusts before Dean is cumming. As he orgasms, Dean’s internal muscles squeeze Ketch’s dick bringing him to his own orgasm. Dean collapses onto the bed his energy depleted. Ketch cleans the younger man up and then lets him sleep. He’s going to need the energy for round 2… and round 3.


End file.
